The Beacon Academy Food Appreciation Club
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A little known club in Beacon is dedicated to 'appreciating food'. The truth it, they're all about overeating and gaining weight. [Weight Gain fic]


In all of Team RWBY's trials and tribulations as they began their first year at Beacon Academy, never had they faced something as imposing as the door they stood in front of. There was nothing particularly intimidating about the door itself, it was just a standard classroom door after all, but instead the concern lay in what they were led to believe was behind it. As excited as they were by the possibility, there was still any number of possible concerns, no matter how unlikely the situations were. Still, they were there, they wanted to get inside, and that wasn't going to happen if they just stood around.

"So, uh, who wants to knock?" Yang asked, nervously playing with her long golden locks.

"You were the one to introduce us, so maybe it should be you," Blake said in a mostly flat tone that betrayed a hint of nerves.

"C'mon, that means I did the hard part, one of you three can do this part," Yang whined.

"Could we all knock?" Ruby suggested with a slight stammer.

"That sound highly impractical," Weiss answered in a haughty tone as she idly straightened out her jacket.

"Does that mean you're volunteering?" Blake asked in a sarcastic tone.

"W-what?! No, I was just pointing out a flaw in Ruby's plan," Weiss fired back. Before the argument could loop around further, the four of them went silent as they heard footsteps approaching, a notable occurrence due to how dead silent it had been up until now. As the sound became a clear clacking of high heels, the team saw the unmistakable figure of Professor Goodwitch carrying a small duffle bag around the corner. They froze as she approached and they learned the meaning of true fear as she stopped right behind the group.

"Miss Xiao Long, I see you've brought your team," Goodwitch said in a tone that was far friendlier than Team RWBY expected.

"Y-yep, we're all here, Professor Goodwitch," Yang answered, standing bolt upright, but trying to focus on a point over the professor's shoulder rather than daring to look her in the eye.

"Then why are you waiting outside? It's far more exciting inside," Goodwitch asked. "And please, just call me Glynda while we're here."

"Well, Prof… I mean, Glynda, we were just trying to, uh, remember the secret knock," Yang said, stumbling her way to a wholly unconvincing lie.

"Girls, if you are nervous…"

"We're super nervous!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air in a panic. "And you being here made us super ultra hyper nervous, 'cause you're a teacher."

"Well, right now I'm not a teacher, just the 'Faculty Liaison' for the club," Glynda responded in a gentler tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a club meeting to be at. You're welcome to join us you want." With that, Glynda slipped past the group and opened the door. With only a slight hesitation, Team RWBY followed her in to the classroom. Inside they saw a group of desks pushed together and piled high with something that was covered by a large cloth. There was also a circle of chairs, in which four young ladies sat. As the group entered, all eyes were on them, and Team RWBY had the chance to recognise the seated group, as if the distinctive red hair of Pyrrha and Nora, Velvet's tall rabbit ears and Coco's near iconic beret didn't make it obvious enough.

"Nora? Pyrrha? I didn't know you guys were into this," Ruby blurted out.

"Oh, hello," Pyrrha chirped cheerily. "I just find this a nice way to unwind, not that we've been members for very long," she added, gesturing between her and her teammate.

"Yeah, we just joined today," Nora commented. On the opposite side of the circle from Nora and Pyrrha, Coco rose to her feet.

"Oh, cool, more new members," Coco said with a warm smile. "Just take a seat and we can get started." Team RWBY took their seats next to each other and turned to give Coco their full attention. "Alright, so I'm gonna keep this short so we can get started with the fun stuff. So, I'm the club's president, yes this actually counts as an extracurricular thing, yes this meeting is just to keep the school off our backs and no you can't go telling others about this unless they're gonna join. Any questions?" There was a moment of quiet. "Alright cool. Velv, make up something to put in the minutes so we look legit," she said as a quick aside to Velvet, who gave a quick nod in response and began scribbling down something on a pad she pulled from her bag.

"So, does that mean we can get started?" Yang asked, raising her hand.

"Hell yeah! We're having an eating contest today, so I hope you came hungry," Coco said as she strolled over to the desks. As she grabbed the cloth, she paused briefly. "Oh yeah, did you guys bring spare clothes? Because this stuff has a secret ingredient that will make you fat really fast, but not so fast that you don't end up being full." The rest of the girls, Velvet and Glynda excluded, shook their heads. "Called it. Good thing I brought all those uniforms, Velv can pass them to you guys," Coco said, pointing a thumb at the bag under her chair.

A minute or so later Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha were dressed in uniforms that were, for the most part, close enough to their size to work. No longer dealing with that, their attention was drawn to the now uncovered mountain of baked goods. Each platter held a respectable variety and amount of cakes, muffins, pastries and other sweet things that had some of the girls, as well as Glynda, practically salivating and the rest of them literally salivating. They pulled their chairs over to the desks and sat down, all of them fighting the urge to dig in immediately.

"Alright ladies, this is an endurance competition. You stop eating, you'll start growing. Whoever eats the most wins. Any questions?" Coco announced. One hand rose.

"So, when you say 'start growing', how big and how quickly will we grow?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"If you stop eating for too long, you'll start growing. How long that takes and how big you get is all down to how much you eat," Coco explained. "Anyone else?" There was a moment of eager silence. "Alright, begin!"

Immediately the young ladies dug in to their platters, with Weiss and Pyrrha being the only ones to pace themselves, while everyone else ate like it was their first meal in far too long. Almost everyone else was too wrapped up in their own displays of gluttony to notice, with the exception of Yang, who happened to be sitting between the two slow eaters.

"You guys _munch_ alright?" Yang said through a mouthful of chocolate brownie.

"You know I'm more of a feeder than a feedee," Weiss commented, before taking another bite of her chocolate-filled pastry, a bigger bite than the nibbles she had been having before.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked, before shoving the rest of her brownie into her mouth and starting on a chocolate muffin.

"I do want to appreciate the food I'm eating, even if I'm overeating," Pyrrha explained as she ponderously worked her way through a hefty slice of fudge.

As the contest went on, most of the competitors kept up a steady pace. Weiss picked up her pace as Yang egged her on, but that turned out to be her undoing. Before long, Weiss had given up on trying to force down more food into her very full stomach. As she sat back in her chair, rubbing her very sore belly, she could feel a surge of warmth flow through her body. Then, all of a sudden, she her body begin to grow all over. Her belly grew a soft layer of fat that pushed up against her top, part of it spilling out under her shirt and over her skirt's waistband to rest on widening thighs. She felt her panties ride up and grow incredibly snug as her rear grew quickly, growing faster and larger than the rest of her. The only disappointment in Weiss' eyes was that her breasts didn't even grow enough to properly strain her bra, even if they quite obviously would have been more comfortable in a larger size. Weiss sat in stunned silence for a moment, gently poking and prodding at her newly improved body, before shifting somewhat uncomfortably.

"I… I'm not sure how to word this, but I think we may have a problem once we stop eating," Weiss said slowly.

"What's that?" Ruby asked through a mouthful of cookies.

"She thinks we'll end up going commando," Coco called out, before shoving more sweets into her hungry mouth. "Me and Velv are fine. Ours stretch like crazy." Velvet showed her agreement by nodding as she made her way through a bun with pink icing on top.

"Guess we gotta prepare better next time," Yang commented.

The group, minus a very full Weiss, kept on eating for a little while longer before Pyrrha began to lag behind everyone even further. Her bloated stomach was obvious as her shirt wrapped around it snugly. Before too long, Pyrrha just couldn't fit in another bite. By the time she had realised this, she too was beginning to grow. Pyrrha's growth was a lot more even than Weiss', and she grew by about the same amount. Her shirt strained to contain her without bursting any buttons, especially around her bust, and her rear and thighs plumped up. Her sharp jawline even began to soften slightly. Soon, Pyrrha's body had settled down and she was set at her larger size. Pyrrha breathed a shallow sigh of relief as she reached around behind her back. As she fiddled around back there, her breasts dropped a little as their support suddenly slackened and Pyrrha could breath normally again. She let out an uncomfortable groan as she sluggishly rubbed her belly, trying not to breath too deeply or stretch too far in order to keep her shirt intact. Pyrrha was so distracted by her sudden growth that she barely even noticed Weiss saunter over to her and place a gentle hand on her sore belly as it began to massage and soothe the ache. Pyrrha looked up into Weiss' soft gaze and felt the whole world get softer and gentler. As the two inched closer and closer, they heard a strange high-pitched noise. Looking towards the source of the sound, they saw Ruby wearing the look one normally wears while looking at something unfathomably adorable.

"Oh my gosh, you two are soooo cute!" Ruby exclaimed, before suddenly being distracted by a warm feeling inside. It didn't take long to realise what the source of that warmth was, as Ruby began to bloat and fatten up. Her belly grew large and round as it pushed against the buttons of her top. Within moments, the buttons couldn't hold Ruby's belly back any longer, even as they valiantly contained her blossoming bosom, as the buttons gave out and shot across the room like bullets, fortunately not towards anyone else in the group. As Ruby poked and prodded at her now exposed belly, she noticed both that the lap it rested on had also filled out, and that she was profoundly uncomfortable. "Oooh, owie, I got a wedgie," she said quickly, trying to slip out of her panties before it dug in to her waist too far. As soon as that ordeal was over, a realisation washed over her. "Wait, if I'm fat, that means I lost, doesn't it?" Ruby said with hints of sadness and perhaps disappointment on her rounder, softer face.

"Sorry Rubes, rules are rules," Yang said with a shrug as more food disappeared into her hungry mouth. With a shrug of her own, Ruby set about playing with her newly improved potbelly, jiggling and squishing it to her heart's content. After all, this certainly wasn't a bad outcome for her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the club kept on eating at a fast but steady pace. The mountain of sugary and sweet treats slowly but surely shrunk. However, it was still a mighty pile by the time Velvet began to lag behind everyone else. She was definitely forcing food in by the time Coco noticed.

"Velv, c'mon, don't let these newbies beat you!" Coco encouraged, her voice muffled somewhat by something with a lot of chocolate in it.

"Sorry Coco, I'm stuffed," Velvet moaned as she leant on the table, one hand holding her heavy head up while the other rubbed a very taut and round belly. Within moments, Velvet began to grow all over. Her outfit stretched and stretched as her rear ballooned out and her belly and hips widened and her breasts expanded. Her rear took the lead in terms of growth, practically making Velvet look like she was growing taller, when in fact her pillowy rear was lifting her up, despite how much of it was spilling over the sides of her chair. Her thighs also grew to an impressive size, even if her belly obscured the view. Velvet even filled out enough to start on a second chin to accompany her now round and puffy face. All that time, Velvet kept rubbing her belly, but instead of trying to massage the ache or a full stomach, Velvet was now enjoying her new body, her hand roaming up to her fuller bosom and down to her thick thighs. "Much better," Velvet commented idly as her hands thoroughly explored her body in a manner that was just barely within the realms of decency, much like what Weiss and Pyrrha were doing with each other's expanded bodies. Seeing Velvet's decadently plush body put a few ideas in Yang and Nora's heads, and as the pair turned to glance at each other, they both saw that the other had the same idea. Nora quickly moved over a seat to sit next to Yang and looked at the hungry blonde with fire in her eyes.

"Wanna hurry up and get fat with me?" Nora said, before quickly shoving a cupcake in her mouth. Yang nodded quickly and the pair were off, eating like women possessed. They practically inhaled a small mountain of food each in almost no time at all, but that impressive display of gluttony came with costs. Their stomachs bloated incredibly, with both girls' stomachs rounding out into almost a ball and jutting out just far enough to start putting some strain on their shirt buttons, but that bloating came from fullness. While the pair had practically sprinted through this part of their meal, they were filled to their limits and as soon as they had ramped up their pace, they were leaning on the table and rubbing aching bellies. Then, after a moment of quiet, excluding quiet noises of pleasure from the rest of the girls, Yang and Nora began to grow. Yang quickly picked up on what was going to happen and reached up the back of her shirt to deal with her bra. She managed it just in time, as her breasts surged forward, filling out with fat and making short work of the shirt that contained them, firing the buttons off in a quick spray and showing off an impressive cleavage. Not long after, Yang's growing rear and thighs made themselves known as her panties began feeling uncomfortably tight. As she went to deal with that, she heard a sudden snap. She froze for a moment before realising that whatever snapped wasn't hers. She looked up and saw Nora holding the remnants of a pair of plain pink panties that Nora had broken out of. Looking for a moment longer, Yang realised how big Nora had grown all over, as was clearly shown by her open shirt, the rolling fat belly that spilled from it and the plump pair of breasts that rested atop that belly. The sound of a button snapping from her own top stopped Yang's gawking at Nora and got her to finish yanking away her dangerously tight panties. With that dealt with, the only pressure Yang felt was from her skirt's waistband and the remaining buttons over her belly, not that she could see either of those things, as her massive mammaries meant that looking down to see them was much more effort than she was willing to expend. Instead, she decided to get comfortable and lean back in her chair as the last buttons shot forth and Yang finally finished growing, leaving Yang's belly exposed and her shirt barely able to keep her areolas concealed. One last look at Nora confirmed that Nora had finished as well and she was not doing anything to keep her hefty body concealed. Her girthy belly and fat tits were exposed to the rest of the room as she groped and squeezed every pillowy inch of her newly increased mass, and Yang followed suit, giving her watermelon-sized breasts and tree-trunk-like thighs plenty of attention, while quietly wishing to herself that her belly had grown more like Nora's. All the while, Blake, Coco and Glynda kept on eating, allowing themselves brief moments to savour the eye candy that was their fatter fellow club members. Glynda and Coco were eating as if they had just started, even if their round bellies made it abundantly clear that they were well into a gluttonous feast. Blake, on the other hand, was clearly struggling, even if she was still very eager to keep gorging herself. As she tried her hardest to force more food into her mouth, Coco spared a glance at her and gave Blake a pat on the back with the hand that wasn't piling food into Coco's mouth.

"You don't have to keep going, girl. You beat all the other newbies, you did good," Coco said gently, her genuine sincerity somewhat undercut by being said by someone with a mouth full of cake, but the intention was clearly there. Blake nodded slowly before gently lowering her head and resting it on the table as she shuffled in her seat enough to take her panties off before she started growing. Blake's quick thinking was rewarded moments later, as her body started growing fatter and fatter, with her rear undeniably taking the lead. Her rear was quickly spilling over the sides of her chair and the fat from her rear filled out her widening hips and thickening thighs. Her belly spilled over the skirt's waistband, straining the buttons on the shirt it poured out the bottom of and stretching the waistband to its limit. It wasn't long before Blake heard a loud snap as the clasp keeping her skirt closed gave out, followed by the zipper undoing itself. Now Blake had more room to grow and grow she did. By the time she was done she wasn't far off fitting in two seats with her wide rear that had enough cushioning to put her a touch higher than before. Of course, it wasn't just her ballooning rear and chunky thighs that grew. Her belly was a flowing mass that broke free of the restraining shirt and rested on Blake's impressive thighs. Blake's breasts definitely followed suit, but certainly not to the extent of the rest of her body, as they were still barely contained by her shirt, with massive gaps between the buttons that revealed that her bra was long gone and made it clear that it would be short work to deal with the shirt. Realising this, Blake stretched her arms back, bringing the buttons to their breaking point and firing them off the shirt and onto the table, giving Blake a satisfying reduction in pressure on her plump breasts as they were revealed to the rest of the club. That not-so-little display got a few cheers from the rest of the girls, who were enjoying their view of the others' impressive gains as they were enjoying the physical feeling of their own gains. As Blake leaned back, satisfied with her efforts and very pleased with the results, Coco and Glynda were still going strong, but how long they could keep up the effort was anyone's guess. Regardless, the pair had an enraptured audience paying so much attention to the glorious gluttony of Coco and Glynda that they almost forgot about their own obese bodies. For a minute or two, the pair were even, but slowly and surely Coco's pace slowed. Even tossing her cincher and belt aside to give her bloated belly more room to grow didn't help, as reluctant to do that as she was with any of her quality clothing. Glynda gave her a look of undeniable confidence.

"Still trying to beat me, Coco?" Glynda asked between bites.

"I can do it," Coco responded defiantly, before stopping for breath and forcing more food into her mouth.

"Coco, I was the founder of this club for a reason," Glynda asserted through a mouth full of food. After she swallowed, her look and tone softened. "I'm sure you'll beat me one day, but don't hurt yourself trying," she added. Hearing Glynda's voice of reason, Coco flopped onto the table, letting out a long groan.

"I need more practice," she said through gritted teeth. After a moment, Coco filled out everywhere at an incredible pace. Thanks to her incredibly stretchy clothing, Coco wasn't at risk of revealing herself to the group, unless she wanted to reveal herself. Coco was far too busy recovering from her ordeal to worry about that, so she just sat and grew, merging Blake's massive rear, Nora's globular belly and Yang's bountiful breasts into one incredibly appealing package in a fashionable outfit. Coco hauled her beyond heavy body upright and leaned back in her increasingly creaky chair, spilling well over both sides and giving the rest of the girls an eyeful of her newly improved body. With Coco done, that only left one competitor.

"Yay, congrats Glynda!" Velvet cheered, as the rest of the club applauded, still somewhat distracted by each other.

"Thank you Velvet. Now, could you get another chair for me?" Glynda said with a polite nod as more food entered her mouth. Velvet immediately jumped up to grab another chair, her entire body jiggling and wobbling as she moved.

"You really need more food?" Yang asked as Nora snuggled in close and rested her head on Yang's pillowy breast as the pair watched their teacher keep eating.

"She sure as hell doesn't need it, but you're gonna be glad she's getting it," Coco said as a knowing grin reached her fat face, her second chin wobbling as she talked. Glynda moved her chair back from the table with a screech that got everyone's attention. That allowed everyone to see Glynda's massively stuffed gut, rounded out to the point where it wouldn't be crazy to think she was very pregnant. She was at the point where her skirt's bronze buttons were popping open and her previously flowing shirt was rising up just to make way for the gravid belly Glynda was sporting. As Velvet slipped the extra chair next to Glynda's, Glynda shuffled over until her perky rear was seated on both chairs. As she finished off the last of the food on the table, she eyed up the rest of the club and smiled smugly.

"Get your scrolls ready. You'll want to remember this," Glynda said, more ordering than suggesting. As the girls reached for their scrolls and set up their cameras, Glynda began to grow at an incredible pace. Her clothes grew strained within seconds as her body filled out everywhere. Soon, her clothes began to tear at the seams as her fat flesh spilled forth. The rest of the club sat and watched in silent astonishment as their teacher grew fatter and fatter in front of their very eyes, all feeling very glad they had a recording of this for later. Within moments, the last of Glynda's clothes had very dramatically given out on her as her rapidly increasing girth burst and tore through them, leaving her practically nude apart from a few shreds of destroyed clothing. Her mammoth belly rounded out and poured forth, entirely filling out a lap that spread far enough to fill out both of Glynda's chairs. Glynda's rear spread even further, spilling over the sides of her chairs and bringing her height up a fair bit. Glynda's breasts went from their respectably ample size to utterly immense, resting atop Glynda's belly and almost blocking her view of everyone else. Her face rounded out almost perfectly, replacing her stern and sharp visage with a much softer one, in more than one way, all of which was definitely helped by her second and third chins. Even her arms plumped up, but they were dwarfed by the body they were attached to and unable to reach around. Glynda spread her legs and with a grunt and a heave, she put herself upright, unsteady but standing. Her mammoth dome of a belly extended a full arm's reach in front of her and hung low enough to ensure that her crotch was covered. Despite her very obvious nudity, Glynda took a formal stance to address the rest of the girls. "Well then, I think we can call this a very successful club meeting. As your Faculty Liaison, I look forward to our future meetings, and to everyone being able to eat a little more next time. Any questions before we laze around and enjoy being fat?" Yang raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around Nora's wide frame.

"This is less a question, more a statement, but I am gonna be so distracted next time I see you in class," Yang admitted with no hint of embarrassment or hesitation. The rest of the club nodded and made noises of agreement. Glynda waddled over to Yang, creating small tremors as she moved slowly and wobbled dangerously. She moved enough of her body out of the way to be able to see the young and partly naked young lady and leaned in, well and truly blocking out everything else.

"Well then, why don't we make sure this is burned into your memory," Glynda said with a smirk, as she reached in, gently grabbed Yang's head, and pushed it into her pillowy side. Within moments, the rest of the club was trying to do the same, sinking into Glynda's pillowy body and squishing up against it with their own generously proportioned bodies. As the rest of the club enjoyed the peace and quiet, as well as each other's amazingly soft bodies, everything was calm and quiet.

"Man, this is the best club ever," Ruby said with a satisfied sigh. They might not have said it, but the rest of the Beacon Academy Food Appreciation Club couldn't agree more.


End file.
